Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 3$. $7$ $y$ $^2 + 9$ $x$ $ + 10$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(8)}^2 + 9{(3)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(64) + 9{(3)} + 10 $ $ = 448 + 27 + 10 $ $ = 485$